Jesse and the Legacy of Pure Evil (Pilot)
by gooberrific12
Summary: 5 years after the believed death of Todd, Todd's cousin, Jesse has a hold of the book.


**Jesse and the Legacy of Pure Evil(Pilot)**

Chapter 1

Once, there was a teenager named Todd Smith. He was always horny, yet an idiot who loved to smoke pot. He had many friends, Jenny, Curtis, Hannah and Jimmy the , they were a team on trying to stop The Book of Pure Evil. It was an evil book that could give anyone anything at a terrible cost. Each week, it caused a great deal of havoc on Crowley High School. But the team would stop at nothing to make sure the book was destroyed.

That was until one kid found the book and wished for no more school. The book granted this wish by burning the school fire grew and became unstoppable. Most of the students at Crowley High School were believed to have perished including Todd and most of his friends. The book disappeared and was never seen around the ruins of Crowley High School.

This was until 5 years later when it appeared to a man named Jesse Smith. He was Todd's cousin who works at a burger joint called the Flamin' Grill at the Cross Woods Mall. Like his cousin, Jesse was also a loser. He was losing his girlfriend, Amber and living in a crummy apartment, all while living a dull life. Yet he has friends who also work at the Flamin' Grill named Scott and Tamara. Scott is Jesse's goofball and wise ass best friend that he has known since high school. Tamara was a street smart tomboy would had her own way of dealing with people.

When Jesse comes to his apartment from another miserable day, he wishes to himself that his life would get better. As he sat on his bed, the Book of Pure Evil appears in his lap. When he first opens the book, the first thing he sees is into its soul. He could not keep his eyes off it. It becomes so powerful that it pushed Jesse across the room. Next thing he knew, the book disappeared from his hands.

The next day, as Jesse drives his truck to work, he starts to hear voices. The voices are calling his name, "Jesse." When he finally reaches the Flamin' Grill, he saw unusual things in his head. He sees visions of demons that called themselves Drakkins. He saw them in his head and they were behind the faces of the employers around the mall. Jesse was spaced out as everything was swimming in his head. Until finally, he collapsed on the ground where Scott and Tamara rushed to his collapsed body.

While asleep, all Jesse could dream about was the book and where it is. It could hold all the answers to what is happening to him. The last place he saw it was in the hands of Amber. He needed to find her before she finds the book. Suddenly, he woke up in his own bed with Scott by his side. Scott told him how everyone saw him pass out and asked if he's alright. Jesse said "yes" and tried to get up, but couldn't move. He needed to help Amber out before something terrible happens.

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Amber was coming home from another exhausting day at her job, which is a ten hour shift at Bloom's Perfumes at the Cross Roads Mall. Ever since the store opened, she was their only employee and she hated it. Amber wanted more help in her life. Suddenly, the book appeared at her feet as she looked at a page that could give her assistance. With temptation, Amber read the words from the book out loud that cast the spell.

The next morning, Amber went back to work at Bloom's Perfumes. However, when she arrived, she found a person who looked like Jesse already helping out with the second shelves of perfumes. She tried to get his attention and reminded him about how they broke up, but he didn't listen. So Amber grabbed him by the shoulder, and as he turned around, she saw the most unusual. Jesse duplicated into two more Jesses.

Meanwhile, the real Jesse was staying at his apartment, sick from work. He has still been hearing voices and seeing Drakkins in his head. Suddenly, he saw the most haunting image. The entire town was on fire and it was coming from the mall. Could this be the future? Jesse had to find out. He put on his clothes as quickly as he could, and headed out the door.

Back at Cross Woods, people were screaming and running out of the mall. Jesse was wondering what was going on. That was until he saw dozens of Jesse clones flooded the corridors of the mall. He got to where Scott and Tamara were near Flamin' Grill and saw that Amber was in trouble. She was being swarmed with clones that would multiply whenever they were touched. Quickly, the three if them bought tools from the hardware store they could use. When they got back, they found a pile of Jesse clones. Amber stood behind the real Jesse and asked what is going on. Tamara just told her not to ask questions and gave her a machete and said "Let's rock!", as she carried a chainsaw in her right arm.

Together, they massacred the dozens of Jesses that spread the mall. While doing so, Amber mentioned that she caused all this. She mentioned an evil book that was supposed to give her extra help, but instead made things worse. Jesse knew about this book, that it was called the Book of Pure Evil. He sensed that future he saw. Soon afterwards, bodies of Jesses were scattered everywhere. Blood was spilled all over Jesse, Scott, Tamara, and Amber. However, the book flew away.

Together, the four would stop at nothing to retrieve that book before it falls into the wrong hands. Then, they would find out how to destroy it for good or else history will repeat itself. First there were so many questions Jesse had. Who were these Drakkins? What do they want with the book? Was his cousin still alive? And that is where our story begins.


End file.
